Recuerdos De Lluvia
by Sabastu
Summary: Cuando la lluvia cae los recuerdos se apoderan de las personas, especialmente aquellos que sucedieron bajo las heladas gotas... AU Drabbles Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. Dignidad

**¡Hola!** Ha sido difícil trabajar un **drabble.** xD Pero es la idea de **un reto** , en fín acá está el primero de cuatro, dedicado a la **emoción Ira**. Siempre he creído que la **Ira bien utilizada** puede hacernos **mejores** personas, y también pienso que Mashi debería de **darle más dignidad** al pj de Juvia, y por eso la razón de esta historia. **¡Muchas gracias por leerlo** , sus reviews serán más que bienvenidos! **.o.7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Este Conjunto de **Drabbles** participa en el reto: **Mes de apreciación** : Julio 2015 - **Juvia Loxar** del foro: **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 **Semana|Uno | DRABBLE | Emoción|Ira**

* * *

 **Dignidad**

* * *

Azotó la puerta y el estruendo rivalizó con el contundente trueno que cayó justo en ese momento.

Estaba molesta, como nunca lo estuvo antes y la manera en que se quitó la mochila de la espalda para luego patearla lejos lo dejaba aún más claro.

 **― ¡Estúpido Gray Sama!** ―casi gritó la mujer― **¡No debió tirar y pisar los chocolates que le hizo Juvia con tanto amor!** ―la mujer golpeaba todo a su paso y con otro portazo más entraba al baño para darse una ducha calmante, su furia bullía en ella y se sentía como una olla de agua hirviendo, de hecho su mano era lo que más le ardía, pero se sentía orgullosa de ella misma...

 **― ¡Juvia no aguantará un maltrato más!** ―Declaró recordando su jodido día.

Sabía que su amor no era correspondido, pero se había esforzado mucho ese catorce de febrero, la peliceleste se conformaría con verlo comer al menos uno de sus chocolates caseros por los que practicó toda la semana logrando un éxito total; hasta su rebelde medio hermano Gajeel se entusiasmó comiéndolos, dando así la aprobación de macho varonil que buscaba la ilusionada peliceleste.

Era un gran día, ni las nubes grises en el cielo ni la promesa de una fuerte lluvia, ni la caída que tuvo en la escalera al buscar a ese quien consideraba su príncipe y héroe; su Gray Sama, empañaba su rosa felicidad. De hecho, gracias a esa caída fue que lo divisó en el patio de descanso y allí se dirigió con una gran sonrisa.

Saludó nerviosa y extendió los chocolates, al principio él los tomó e incluso parecía sonreír; para deslumbramiento de la chica, pero cuando empezaron los chiflidos y burlas del resto de estudiantes que se encontraban allí fue que todo se vino abajo…

 **― ¡Gray Asaltacunas Fullbuster!** ―Gritó burlón un grupo.

 **― ¿Ella toma la leche sola o se la das tú?** ―Resonó otro comentario de doble sentido entre la multitud.

 **― ¡Cuándo quieras la alimento yo mismo!** ―Fue el último comentario que escuchó la peliceleste que simplemente les ignoraba, después de todo,

 _¿Qué les importaba a ellos que Juvia fuese de primer año y su Gray Sama ya estuviese por graduarse?_

Fue en ese momento que vio caer la bolsita con sus chocolates al suelo, y luego el pie de su bien amado aplastarlos con una sonrisa de burla en la cara y con palabras acidas en sus labios. **― ¡Hey, mocosa! ¿Acaso te perdiste?**

Lo miró sin creerlo pero los ojos del chico eran afilados, burlones... frios...

Juvia pensó en llorar en ese momento pero algo bulló en ella, enojo, furia, ira…

Dignidad...

 _Él merecía algo muy diferente a sus lágrimas…_

Así que mientras la lluvia se desataba con toda fuerza en el patio del colegio, la peliceleste hacia resonar una bofetada por sobre el ruido de los truenos, dejando a un chico avergonzado y arrepentido tirado en medio del barro.

Ira fría y muda pero de mensaje claro,

 _Nadie tenía derecho de pisotear a Juvia Loxar, nadie..._

* * *

 _¿_ **Review** _?_

* * *

 **T,T** Sus **reviews** ayudan a que los escritores de **fanfiction** mejoren y **continúen creando** historias… **T,T**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	2. Galletas

**¡Hola!** Segundo **drabble** para el concurso del **mes de apreciación de Juvia** correspondiente al **Rating K**. ¡Gracias por **su apoyo**! Sus **comentarios** son más que bienvenidos... **nwn7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Este Conjunto de **Drabbles** participa en el reto: **Mes de apreciación** : Julio 2015 - **Juvia Loxar** del foro: **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 **Semana|Dos | DRABBLE | Rating|K**

* * *

 **Galletas**

* * *

La lluvia caía y uno de sus más preciados recuerdos aparecía...

 _El recuerdo de su primer beso._

¿Quién iba a esperar su primer beso mientras vendías galletas para las exploradoras?

Pues así le había pasado a ella, ese día en que la lluvia la atrapó mientras tiraba de su carrito de mercancía, pero la suerte _¿Destino?_ quiso que el amigo de su hermano, Gray Fullbuster, la viese correr desesperada y decidiese ayudarla prestándole refugio cuando la fuerte lluvia se desató.

Ya en esa época la peliceleste estaba enamorada de ese azabache que una vez la había salvado de morir ahogada, justo en esa casa por cierto, a los diez años la ojiazul se lanzó en la piscina de los Fullbuster y si no fuese por ese pelinegro que preparaba té para dos justo ahora, nuestra heroína no contaría el cuento.

― **Vendiendo galletas una tarde tan oscura, no parece una gran idea…** ―Le dijo entre burlón y serio el azabache.

― **Ju…Juvia solo quería dar lo mejor de ella para ganar la competencia de exploradoras…** ―Sonrojada aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía el chico.

― **Pero si ganan y te enfermas por descuidada no valdrá la pena.**

― **Juvia... lo siente…** ―Bajó la mirada nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

― **¡Hey, conmigo no tienes que disculparte!** ―No quería ponerla triste pero siempre había sido pésimo demostrando preocupación por otros.― **¿De qué sabor son?** ―Señaló las galletas para cambiar el semblante de la chica.

― **Etto… Las galletas de Juvia son de chocomenta y chocochips ¿Gray Sama desea probar las de Juvia?** ―Preguntó entusiasmada haciendo sonrojar un poco al azabache.

― **¡Tsk! Claro que no. ¡A quién le puede gustar algo tan dulce!** ―Eso era más un regaño para el mismo al sentir algo extraño en su pecho al ver los dulces labios de la chica. **― ¡Y no me digas –Sama! Vale que soy tres años mayor que tú pero es…**

― **Gray Sama es Gray Sama… ¡Él salvó a Juvia!** ―Interrumpió decidida la ojiazul. **―Y Juvia cree que Gray Sama no debería rechazar las cosas antes de probarlas…** ―Añadió mientras abría un paquete de sus galletas de chocomenta y se llevaba una a su boca con el puchero más adorable que el pelinegro hubiese visto jamás...

 _Y para un chico de dieciséis eso era demasiada tentación..._

Sonrió travieso y cuando la chica se llevaba otra galleta a la boca se agachó junto a ella, haciendo que la ojiazul elevara su rostro a él aún con la galleta sostenida en sus labios, y cautivado por el sonrojo de ella y sus brillantes ojos azules mordió la galleta expuesta en esos rosados labios…

 _Un roce de suaves labios, el sabor de la galleta invadiendo su paladar, el mismo sabor que debía de tener la boca de ella en ese momento…_

― **¡Vaya! ¡Delicioso buen consejo, Juvia!**

 _...Ese recuerdo de Juvia acababa con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia aún cayendo y, antes de desmayarse, vislumbró la cara roja y la sonrisa enternecida de su amado Gray Sama.._.

* * *

 _¿_ **Review** _?_

* * *

 **T,T** Sus **reviews** ayudan a que los escritores de **fanfiction** mejoren y **continúen creando** historias… **T,T**

* * *

 **Agradeciemientos:**

**Arya-80-U.**

 **Artemisa Necho-Chan**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

Son un amor y un gran apoyo chicas. QoQ7

* * *

 **Favs y Follows**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	3. Muñeco

**¡Hola!** .o. / **El tercer drabble** del mes. xD Definitivamente **los drabbles son un buen y duro reto.** ¡Jajaja! xD En fin, este corresponde al **Hecho/Subcultura Casa De Los Espantos.** De corazón… **¡Gracias por leer!** T-T)b

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Este Conjunto de **Drabbles** participa en el reto: **Mes de apreciación** : Julio 2015 - **Juvia Loxar** del foro: **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 **Semana|Tres | DRABBLE | Hecho| C.D.E**

* * *

 **Muñeco**

* * *

Un recuerdo emergió a causa del rayo que provocó un apagón…

 _El de una oscura casa de los espantos..._

Gray Fullbuster, totalmente sonrojado, la había invitado al festival escolar, fue su manera de disculparse por los chocolates, eso y comerse los que había aplastado...

 _Juvia tenía dignidad y también un inmenso corazón._

Huyendo de una repentina lluvia se refugiaron allí, al entrar encontraron oscuridad y… pésimos disfraces...

― **Sí tienes miedo podemos irnos** ―Habló el azabache.

― **Juvia no tiene miedo, además, Gray Sama está con Juvia.** ―Respondió con unos adorables ojos que sonrojaron al chico y lo hicieron voltear el rostro. **―Además, Juvia también tiene el Teru Teru Bozu que Gray Sama le regaló.**

― **Hmm** ―Contestó haciéndose el indiferente pero feliz _-y celoso-_ de que amase y abrazase tanto al muñeco que ganó para ella en el tiro al blanco. Iba a decirle algo más pero escuchó algo y al voltearse a ver, una mano lo jaló hacia una puerta escondida y terminó siendo maniatado de pies y manos con su propia corbata del uniforme.

Mientras tanto la peliceleste gritó al ver desaparecer al azabache y más al sentirse jaloneada hacía un pasillo.

― **¡Suelte a Juvia! ¿¡Dónde está Gray Sama!?** ―Forcejeando preguntaba desesperada― **¡Juvia ha visto esto en la tele! ¡Usted quiere violar a mi Gray Sama pero Juvia no…**

― **¡Que puto asco Juvia!** ―Respondió una voz― **¿Con quién diablos te juntas?** ―Dijo al casi imaginar la escena que decía su hermanita.

― **¿¡Gajeel Nii!?** ―Preguntó sorprendida.

― **¡Gee Hee! Bingo. Ahora vamos, fue difícil rescatarte de ese pervertido. ¡Es un pedófilo experimentado! ¡Hasta éste estúpido muñeco te dio!** ―Con asco le quitó el muñeco y lo tiró en un barril lleno de agua que servía para crear sonidos espectrales.

― **¡GAJEEL NII! ¡NO!**

 _PAFF…_

Muñeco al agua.

Y mujer también, ya que se tiró al barril para recuperarlo, terminando mojada y con una cortina de húmedo cabello en su cara.

― _**¡NIIIIIIIIII SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...**_ **¡JUVIA NO PUEDE PERDONAR ESTO!…** ―Habló con voz de ultratumba.

― **Ju… ¡Es...espera, no**! ―La voz del ojirubí era de pánico.

Justo recordó la vez que Juvia le dio una paliza por comerse los pasteles especiales para el idiota asaltacunas.

― **¡** _ **JUVIA NO PUEDE PERDONARTE**_ **…!** ―Contestó con el cuello en una extraña posición.

El ojirubí tembló.

 _Drip Drip Drop…_

Espeluznante sonaban la lluvia del exterior y las gotas cayendo del cabello que tapaba el rostro poseído de su hermanita, un cabello que se movió cuando la mujer formó una sádica sonrisa en su mortal rostro….

― **Corre…** _ **Nii San**_ **…**

En ese momento todos en la casa de los sustos sintieron un escalofrío al oír el grito de terror de dos hombres…

El de su hermano...

Y el de su Gray Sama, quien se había liberado y la había ido a buscar llegando en un momento vital de la pelea de hermanos...

Ambos gritaron y se desmayaron al ver al demonio desatado...

Desde ese día corrió el rumor del muñeco maldito de su escuela.

Y,

 _...La casa de los sustos ganó el primer premio..._

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritura En Proceso:**

Pues era inevitable contar recuerdos de Juvia sin que no **apareciese Gajeel**. xD Esos dos son mi **BrOTP favorito** y considero que Gajeel sería un hermano **sobreprotector** y sumamente celoso. xD **¡Gracias por su apoyo! nwn7**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos**_ _:_

 _ **Allerya Windrunner**_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana**_

 _ **Artemisa Neko Chan**_

 _ **Haru Uzumaki7**_

 _ **Arya80-U**_

 _ **Lyraaz**_

 _ **Telinay Inuzuka**_

 _ **Gracias inmensas por sus comentarios. QoQ7**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**_

 _ **¡Adieu!**_


	4. Vida

**¡Hola!** El **último drabble** está acá. **QoQ** La verdad fue un reto muy lindo, **lo sufrí y lo disfruté** casi que por igual. xD ¡Gracias por leer! Y ¡Gracias por comentar! **.o.7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Este Conjunto de **Drabbles** participa en el reto: **Mes de apreciación** : Julio 2015 - **Juvia Loxar** del foro: **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 **Semana|Cuatro | DRABBLE | Genero| Romance**

* * *

 **Vida**

* * *

― **...Por eso el sabor favorito de Juvia es chocomenta...** ―Casi en un susurro una mujer hablaba y cobijaba a una niña que bostezaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa― **Ahora a dormir…** ―Besó la frente de la niña y la peliceleste cerró los ojos en un apacible sueño.

― **¿Se puede saber que le estabas contando?** ―Le habló una voz desde el umbral.

― **Juvia le contó la historia de cuando Gray Sama la hizo mujer**. ―Contestó con brillantes ojos.

― **¡¿Qué!?** ―Tomándola del brazo la llevó fuera de la habitación para no despertar a la pequeña **― ¿¡Có-cómo le cuentas eso a mi nieta!?**

― **Juvia no cree que sea malo contarle sobre su primer beso, a Ame Chan le gusta. Es su historia preferida, aunque también le gustan las del tercer y cuarto beso de su abuela…**

― **¡Olvídalo!** ―Dijo sonrojado al caer en una nueva inocentada de su esposa― **¿Y qué con el segundo beso?**

― **A Ame Chan no le gustan las historias donde Gray Sama no es el protagonista…**

― **¿No soy el protagonista? Eso quiere decir que el segundo beso…**

― **Ly-Lyon Sama…**

― **¡Maldito Lyon!** ―Celoso se encaminó al pórtico y se sentó a observar la lluvia que caía.

― **Gray Sama, no puede ser que después de cuarenta años de casados usted dude de Juvia.**

― **¡Tsk! No dudo de ti, solo que ese tipo nunca me agradará.**

― **Así como tampoco le agrada el esposo de nuestra hija…**

― **Algo así…**

― **Gray Sama es un sobreprotector, igual que Gajeel Nii** ―Dijo con una sonrisa enternecida. **―El hijo de Natsu y Lucy es un buen chico.**

― **¡Ja! Se desmayó cuando nació Ame.**

― **Gray Sama también se desmayó en el parto de Teru y Silver…**

… _Era increíble como los hombres soportaban gore en películas pero ver salir a un humano de otro era su límite…_

―…

― **Juvia cree que debería sincerarse…**

― **Pues entonces Juvia esperará sentada.** ―Contestó haciéndose el frío.

― **¡Jajaja! Gray Sama nunca cambiará. Por eso Juvia nunca dejará de amarlo** … ―La mujer aprovechó el silencio del hombre y se sentó junto a él―. **¿Qué estaba cocinando, Gray Sama?**

― **Yo…** ―Evadiendo la mirada de la mujer un ahora canoso azabache sonrojado le puso una cajita en el regazo― **¡Fe-Feliz San Valentín! U-utilicé chocolate que reservabas para tú pastel.**

― **¿Gra-Gray sama preparó chocolates para Juvia?** ―La canosa mujer ojiazul lo miraba incrédula.

― **¡Tsk! ¡¿Pues para quien más los voy hacer?! Eres la única por la que… bueno…** ―La pena ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar **―**. **¿¡Los quieres o no!?**

― **Juvia no los quiere…** ―El azabache la volvió a ver consternado **― ¡Juvia los ama!** ―Y con gran habilidad se acercó a su anciano esposo y le dio un tierno beso. **―Juvia siempre amará todo lo que tenga que ver con Gray Sama…**

― **¿Aunque hayan pasado cuarenta años?**

― **Aunque pasen cien años… Gray Sama…**

― **Entonces está bien…** ―Abrazando a su esposa el ex azabache sonreía y daba gracias por esa hermosa vida junto a ella.

 _Ese día también llovía, y un nuevo recuerdo se creaba con el caer de esas delicadas gotas._

* * *

 **¿Review?**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, fue un placer y un verdadero reto escribir está serie de **Drabbles**. Aprecio mucho su apoyo y su tiempo al leer y aún más que saquen un ratito para dejar sus opiniones.

 **Sus reviews y gentileza son los que animan a escribir.**

Y por último,

 **¡Viva el Gruvia!**

 **Allerya Windrunner**

 **Telinay Inuzuka**

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **WaterJuvia**

 **Liraaz**

¡Gracias Mil Por Leer!


End file.
